


Public Display of Affection

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ouch! Didn't I tell you not to bite my neck?” Hide gasped. “And stop! People are looking!”<br/>Kaneki decides that a family park is the best place to make out with Hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Display of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Hide and Kaneki are so cute.

“Kaneki,” Hide called as he leaned against the park tree. “Can you pass me my book?” The white haired ghoul perked up from his resting place on the picnic blanket and promptly grabbed his friend's book.

 

“You're studying now?” He asked, handing the paper back to Hide.

 

“I do have an exam next week.” The blond replied. “And you would too if you decided to show up to school.”

 

Kaneki, whom had long since laid down, perked up again. “I've been missing for a year, and I'm a wanted criminal of the CCG...going back to Kami University is a death wish.”

 

“Whatever...you're just lazy.” Hide took his headphones from around his neck and placed them on his ears. Within seconds he had drowned out the world.

 

From his resting place, Kaneki gazed at his beautiful blond. Spiky hair, soft brown eyes...nice complexion...amazing personality. He was everything Kaneki wanted. Everything Kaneki needed.

 

It was a shame it took turning into a ghoul, getting tortured, getting both his eyes gouged out, running away from the CCG, etc...etc...to figure that out. He wondered what pain Hide went through during those times. Kaneki had the support of Anteiku's and other ghouls, Hide had no one. He was probably lonely.

 

With this in mind, Kaneki sat up and began to crawl towards Hide. The blond hadn't noticed anything until his ghoul scooted up next to him and rested his head on his shoulder. Hide took off his headphones and smiled.

 

“What's up?”

 

“We should get married.”

 

“Stop talking crazy.”

 

“Will you marry me Hide.” Kaneki asked. “You won't have to worry about anyone hurting you...”

 

“Nope. No ring.” Hide joked. “You're crazy Ken.”

 

The two laughed a little bit until Kaneki straightened himself and placed his lips on the crown of Hide's head. “You smell good.” He whispered.

 

“Are you going to eat me then?”

 

Hide didn't get a response. He only received a quick, solid movement from his ghoul. Kaneki had pushed him against the tree, and started to roughly caress his neck with his lips. Gazing ahead, Hide could see the concerned looks from families and other people. He opened his mouth to yell at Kaneki but a sharp pain just below his jawline caused him to yelp.

 

“Ouch! Didn't I tell you not to bite my neck?” Hide gasped. “And stop! People are looking!” The white haired ghoul only laughed and licked the blood that trickled from Hide's wound.

 

“You taste delicious.”

 

Hide rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to protest but Kaneki had already climbed on him, slowly kissing him and touching him all around. Quick hands slid through Hide's hair, into his shirt, and into his pants. Whimperes were heard as he tried to push his white haired ghoul away.

 

“You're unbelievable Ken...” Hide, breaking the kiss, took a breath, and realized that people were still staring at them. “Can we do this at home?”

 

Still running his hands through Hide's clothes, Kaneki just rested his lips upon Hide's. “You're no fun...”

 

“I just have some sense. You had some too...”

 

“You tend to lose your sense when you're strapped to a chair and tortured.” Kaneki chuckled at the disheartened look on Hide's face. “Luckily I have someone like you to keep me in check.” He intensified his kiss before softly pushing Hide down upon the picnic blanket.

 

“Really, can we do this at home?” Hide made an effortless attempt to push Kaneki off. “Please?”

 

“Just know the longer I have to wait...the worse it'll be for you.” The ghoul smiled. “You want to take that chance?” He gazed down at his blond partner.

 

“Your worst tends to be your best.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
